<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slow Death of Commander Ahsoka Tano by abc123z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905825">The Slow Death of Commander Ahsoka Tano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc123z/pseuds/abc123z'>abc123z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crash Landing, Hallucinations, Near Death, Poisoning, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), ahsokas mom, dying ahsoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc123z/pseuds/abc123z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After crash landing on a planet where the atmosphere is toxic to Togrutas the clones and Anakin have 3 days to rendezvous with Obi-Wan and save Ahsokas life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Slow Death of Commander Ahsoka Tano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is my first ever clone wars fanfic and I am VERY new to the fandom (as in I'm only on season 4 of clone wars) so please be patient and please be kind while reading<br/>I am unsure when this would be set in the series as I have very little idea of which troopers are alive when. Also, I didn't realize Ahsoka was so young in the beginning and because of that I hardcore ship her and Rex.<br/>Please enjoy and please be kind! Reviews are more than welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin woke up slowly. No one had wanted to take the Kashyyyk mission less than him, except maybe Ahsoka. </p><p>Ahsoka.</p><p>Anakin shot up to his feet before stumbling against the side of the ship. He looked around him wildly, the doors were cracked open to the outside air making Anakin curse. All around him he saw clones laying down, presumably knocked out from the crash landing or dead. Despite the sight of his fallen troopers Anakin kept moving, he had to find Ahsoka. </p><p>There she was leaning against Rexs chest, the captain had one arm wrapped around Ahsoka's waist where he had clearly grabbed her when the ship started to go down. She was unconscious but still seemed to be breathing. Cursing Anakin started to push his way over the troopers laying on the floor. His padawan needed him and he had to ignore the fact that he may be stepping over his dead men. He knelt in front of Ahsoka and placed a hand on her cheek shaking her lightly, ¨Ahsoka, Ahsoka wake up.¨ He shook her harder. ¨Ahsoka, where is your ventilator?¨ He asked urgently.</p><p>No one wanted to take the Kashyyyk mission less than him, except maybe Ahsoka. And Ahsoka didn't want to take the mission because the atmosphere was toxic to Togruta.  Despite that here they were and now Ahsoka had breathed in the air and was dying.</p><p>___</p><p>Rex was the next to awake, he could vaguely hear the General's voice speaking to Ahsoka. </p><p>¨Ahsoka, Ahsoka wake up,“ the General's voice was fuzzy. “Ahsoka, where is your ventilator?¨</p><p>That woke Rex up. He looked down at the Commander unconscious against his chest who was slowly waking up as the General was shaking her. Rexs eyes anxiously scanned the floor around him for Ahsoka's ventilator, his eyes moving over the unconscious or dead brothers around him. There it was he could see it, laying half under Hardcase who was on the floor to his left. ¨There, sir.¨ Rex pointed with the arm not wrapped around Ahsoka's waist.</p><p>The General stood and spun quickly to the indicated area. ¨Thank god..¨ Anakin whispered it to himself but Rex could hear him. Anakin gently helped Hardcase sit up and pulled the ventilator towards him. Rex looked down at Ahsoka who looked dazed but was now waking up as Anakin opened the pack. </p><p>A string of huttese curses suddenly came from the General before he turned to look at Rex. ¨It's broken.¨ Rex could plainly see the defeat in his General's eyes. “I don’t think I can fix it.”</p><p>___</p><p>Ahsoka, now awake, clearly heard her master's words. “What does that mean?” she asked.</p><p>Anakin ignored her while he fidgeted with the ventilator in his hands. “Rex, check over the men. I want a full damage and casualty report in 5 minutes. I need to speak to Obi-Wan. Snips, just stay still.” Anakin stood quickly and turned away, the ventilator was still in his hands. </p><p>Rex gently pulled Ahsoka to her feet and held her against his chest until she seemed steady. ¨Commander, you should stay here while I check over the men.¨<br/>Ahsoka turned to look at Rex, ¨Rex if that ventilator is broken..¨</p><p>¨´Soka don't think about that, he will fix it.¨ Rex looked around and saw Fives and Echo awake looking out the slightly open door. ¨Fives! Echo! Get those doors locked as air tight as you can!¨</p><p>Both troops turned and saluted, ¨Yes, sir!¨ The batchmates voices were strong and together. </p><p>Rex turned back to the Jedi Padawan standing next to him. He considered his actions for a moment before he removed his bucket from his head to consider her. ¨Ahsoka, listen to me. The General will either fix your ventilator or get an evac and get you to medical treatment. Don't worry ´Soka. You know he will take care of you. We will take care of you.¨ Rex looked around him, ¨´Soka, I love you.¨ He whispered the last part to Ahsoka. ¨Sit here, let me check the men.¨<br/>Ahsoka considered Rex for a moment, ¨I love you too...¨ she leaned back against the wall while nodding. ¨Go check the men.¨</p><p>___</p><p>It took Anakin 10 minutes to contact Obi-Wan. In those 10 minutes he came to realize two horrible things. Number one was that Ahsoka's ventilator was beyond repair. Number two was that evacuation was not coming. It couldn't since they went down in hostile territory and any evac team would be shot down before it got to them. Anakin sat at the controls of the ship for a minute before rising and exiting the cock-pit. </p><p>The troopers who had survived the crash were now on their feet, luckily it seemed very few people had died or been injured. Anakin took a minute to enjoy that fact before he let himself focus on the reality before him. He made eye contact with Ahsoka as he began speaking. ¨I've made contact with Obi-Wan and told him we were shot down while on track to randevou with him. An evacuation team cannot reach us so we are going to have to randevou with them on foot.¨ Anakin looked out over the wave of clone helmets in front of him. ¨Start gathering supplies for the march, it should take two days.¨ The men started moving at the order. Ahsoka, however, stood still against the back wall.</p><p><em> I couldn't fix it, Snips. </em> He reached across their bond to speak to her.</p><p><em> Master? </em>Ahsoka's striking blue eyes were baring into his across the ship. </p><p>
  <em> Your ventilator. I can't fix it, and evac isn't coming.  </em>
</p><p><em> So we have to make it to Obi-Wan or... </em> Her thoughts trailed off. <em> Or I’ll die? </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> You are not going to die. </em> Anakin's thoughts were intense. <em> I don't care if I have to carry you out of here, I am getting you to Obi-Wan's men and medical treatment.  </em></p><p>___</p><p>Rex, like the other troopers, immediately started packing after the General gave the orders. Unlike the other men though he watched the exchange between Master and Padawan from the corner of his eyes. He watched Ahsoka lower her eyes to the floor and blink slowly. He watched Anakin's expression darken with sadness and regret. And then he noted the lack of a ventilator in Anakin's hands, and the horrible reality of the situation donned on him.</p><p>¨General Skywalker..¨ Rex began. Anakin looked over quickly, ¨Were you able to fix the Commanders ventilator, sir?¨ </p><p>The movement of the other troopers seemed to slow at Rex's question.</p><p>Anakin took a minute to consider his answer. ¨I couldn't repair it.¨ He admitted. ¨We are going to be moving fast with no breaks, men. I am sure you understand what is at stake. Be ready in 5.¨</p><p>___</p><p>Ahsoka fully and completely understood the situation they were in. The atmosphere of Kashyyyk is toxic to Togruta. Within 1 day, the hallucinations would begin. Within 2, delirium would start and her organs would begin to shut down. Within 3, she would be dead. The men in their squad also clearly understood the situation and, while they were just trying to help, were getting on Ahsoka's nerves.</p><p>¨For kriffs sake Fives! I can carry my own pack.¨ Ahsoka glared at the ARC trooper, aggravation plain on her face. </p><p>¨With all due respect, Commander, I believe you should be taking it easy. And besides we have orders from the General to help in whatever way possible.¨ With that, Fives turned away and started marching off after Anakin. Both his gear and Ahsokas were slung over his shoulder.</p><p>Ahsoka grumbled before jogging by Fives to walk next to Anakin.</p><p><em> You’re supposed to be taking it easy, Snips. </em> Anakin reached across the bond to her first.</p><p><em> Oh come on Skyguy you know me better than that. </em> Ahsoka smiled teasingly as she looked forward. <em> Master, you know what this atmosphere will do to me? </em>Her mind was serious.</p><p><em> Ahsoka, don't worry about that. </em>Anakin interrupted her thoughts. </p><p><em> Master, please listen. If I start to get, </em> she paused considering her words, <em> too difficult or far gone please leave me and get the men out.  </em></p><p><em> Rex would kill me if I tried that. </em> Anakin sent back and he could feel Ahsoka's shock radiating back to him. <em> Oh don't give me that Snips. I’ve known about that relationship for a while just as you know about mine. </em></p><p>Ahsoka was silent for a moment before responding, <em> I just thought that would be something we teased each other about. Especially in a situation like this. </em> She thought with amusement. <em> Though I guess everything is fair game when one of us is slowly dying. </em> </p><p>The look Anakin gave her said he was not amused by her joke.</p><p>It took a moment before Anakin spoke again, <em> Ahsoka.. </em> He paused unsure what to say next.</p><p><em> I’m glad you were my Master. </em>Ahsoka responded softly.</p><p>
  <em> You aren't dead yet Snips, don't talk like that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like what, Master? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Like this is a goodbye.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You lied to the men, Anakin. This is easily a 3 or 4 day hike. I’ll be gone before we get there and you need to know this, I could not have asked for a better Master. </em>
</p><p>___</p><p>The hallucinations started at sun down.</p><p>Ahsoka's mind was starting to slow down and she could feel Anakin watching her across their training bond. Every time that she started to turn towards something that wasn't there, reach for her saber when there was no threat, or start to respond to someone when they hadn't spoken to her Anakin would pull her back. The last few hours between sunset and darkness Anakin's voice seemed to be constant in her mind, <em> That's not real Snips. There is no threat Snips. No one is speaking Snips. </em>It was almost enough to make Ahsoka cry.</p><p>Instead she laughed. “You know, I’ve officially decided that I would gladly take the Blue Shadow Virus over this.”</p><p>Her words seemed to startle the clones marching with them.</p><p>Anakin, however, laughed “Oh really Snips?”</p><p>“Yes! At least I knew what I saw was real then.” Ahsoka scowled at the forest in front of them.</p><p>Fives couldn't help but laugh at that, earning a swift elbow in the side from Rex next to him. “And tell us, Commander, what have you been seeing?” Fives asked, ignoring the swearing from his Captain.<br/>Ahsoka laughed in response, she could almost feel tension melting from the troopers marching with them. “Well about 5 minutes ago I thought Obi-Wan was right over there wearing one of Senator Amadalas robes. He pulled it off quite well.” There was a chorus of laughs from the men. Even Rex, as concerned as he was about the situation, couldn't help but chuckle. “And I keep seeing these blue flowers. They are everywhere! I haven't seen a blue that vibrant since my mother…” Her voice trailed off. </p><p>There was a moment of silence and awkwardness from the men.</p><p>“You mean these flowers, Commander?” Brii asked as he plucked a flower from the ground.</p><p>Ahsoka stopped walking as she stared at him, ”Well, yeah. Are those real?”</p><p>“Yes, Ahsoka.” Anakin's voice was as soft and reassuring as the troops ever heard it. </p><p>“Awkward.” Ahsoka began walking again, hurrying to keep up with Anakin.</p><p>“Commander,” Kix called, “What do you remember about your mother?” He asked.</p><p>“<em> Kriff, Kix why would you ask that? </em>” Rex snapped across their helmet comms.</p><p>“<em> It’ll give her something to focus on, Captain. </em>” Kix answered back quickly.</p><p>Ahsoka, unaware of the conversation, looked over her shoulder and smiled at Kix, “I don't remember much, Kix. I was so young when I left Shili and everything was so complicated with the False Jedi.” She waved a hand dismissively. “But I remember her montrals, the stripes were this color. They were bright and this weird blue-ish purple and happy.” She held her hand out to Brii who gladly placed the flower in her grip. </p><p>“False Jedi?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“Slavers, Ani, keep up.” Ahsoka waved the flower at Anakin dismissively. “The stripes of her montrals were exactly this color. I remember that much and nothing else.” She tucked the flower into her waist band. </p><p>“I still want to know about the False Jedi.” A voice from the back of the troops called.</p><p>Ahsoka couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, “I guess you’ll have to ask Master Plo!” She called back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Togruta with bright blue-ish purple stripes on her montrals move towards them.</p><p><em> That’s not real Snips. </em>She immediately heard Anakin's voice across the bond, bringing her back from the hallucinations. </p><p>___</p><p>It was pitch black when Anakin called the troops to stop the first night. Ahsoka, who was tired from the hallucinations and her body starting to shut down, immediately slid to the ground while leaning up against a nearby tree. Her breathing was labored. </p><p>Rex was at her right side instantly, his bucket off so he could speak to her without his brothers listening. “‘Soka, what can I do to help?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Ahsoka sighed with a smile. “Sit with me, Rexter.” </p><p>“Ahsoka, you are becoming..” he paused, “Loopy.” Rex smiled softly at the Togruta. If he wasn't worried about her dying slowly in front of him, it may be considered adorable. </p><p>“You kind of like it though.. I can sense that.” Ahsoka replied with a teasing wink. “Master!” she called over Rexs shoulder, “Come sit with us!” She swayed slightly and giggled before dissolving into a coughing fit. </p><p>Anakin immediately turned from the troopers he was talking with to reply to his Padawan. “Snips, how are you feeling?” Anakin squatted next to her left and held a hand to her cheek. </p><p>“I'm great, Skyguy, how are you?” Ahsoka asked with a smile before dissolving into another coughing fit. </p><p>“Snips, you need to take it easy and just breathe. Your body is struggling right now.” Anakin reminded her gently. </p><p><em> Master, </em> Ahsoka reached across the bond to him. Her thoughts were shaky and scattered and Anakin would be lying if he said it didn't scare him. <em> Master, </em> her thoughts were more solid now. <em> Master, I'm so tired. I don't know how far I can get tomorrow.  </em></p><p>Anakin looked up to Rex who was kneeling on the other side of Ahsoka. “Don't worry, Snips. If you get tired tomorrow one of us will carry you. We will keep moving. We are going to get there, I promise.”</p><p>___</p><p>There were no jokes the next day. </p><p>Ahsoka collapsed a mere hour into the days march which resulted in Anakin carrying her the rest of the day and well into the evening. Ahsoka barely spoke as she clung to her masters back. Occasionally the troops would hear a few mumbled words from the young Jedi as they walked but they very rarely made sense.</p><p>And the most upsetting moment of the day happened during one of Ahsoka's more lucid moments. </p><p>“Do you think she's waiting for me, Echo?” Ahsoka asked softly. It wasn't Echo she was speaking to, though, instead Fives stood to her side. And he couldn't help but pause before responding. </p><p>“Who, Commander?” Fives responded without correcting her. Instead choosing to let the Commander float in her delusion of the moment.</p><p>“My mother. She died during the confrontation with the False Jedi. When she was protecting me. Do you think she's waiting?” Ahsoka clarified.</p><p>Fives felt the lump in his throat grow and he took a moment before replying. “I’m sure she is, Commander. And if not, all of the fallen vode will be.”</p><p>Ahsoka seemed pleased by this answer, and her response was slow. “I can't wait to see them again. It's only a matter of time.”</p><p>___</p><p>It was later that night that Ahsoka stopped breathing for the first time. </p><p>Rex had been checking over the men when he heard the Generals panicked voice calling for Kix. As Rex had been talking with the medic when the General called they quickly made their way to where the Commander and General were resting.</p><p>“Kix, she's not breathing.” Anakin snapped aggressively. </p><p>Kix immediately dropped to Ahsoka's side where she was laying on the ground. It was to be expected, after two days on this toxic planet her organs were beginning to shut down. </p><p>“I need adrenaline.” Kix snapped out as he began performing compression's on the Commander. Rex watched to the side, horrified as his love struggled to breath and cling to life. The medics were quickly working over her, shoving both Rex and Anakin away from her side.</p><p>Ahsoka was, thankfully, quickly brought back from the brink and briefly made incoherent conversation with her master before slipping into a peaceful unconsciousness. There was a moment of silence and sadness that hung over the troops before Kix spoke. “General, she may not have much more time, we should have been there by now.” </p><p>“We are just over a day away, she can hold on.” Anakin looked down to his sleeping padawan unsure of what else there was to do. </p><p>___</p><p>The third day was long and silent. There were no jokes from the men, silence from the General, and frequent incoherent mumblings from the Commander. </p><p>Unlike the previous two days the men stopped frequently in their march. Kix insisted on it, Ahsoka wasn't getting enough oxygen and resting frequently was the only way she was holding on. Everyone knew their Commander was running out of time and the troops were holding onto the faintest glimmer of hope by thinking they would be able to meet up with General Kenobies troops soon but Rex knew better.</p><p>Rex knew that General Skywalker had lied about the duration of the hike. He knew they had half a day of hiking at the best, another full day at the worst. Either way, he doubted Ahsoka could hold on that long. </p><p>“General, would you like me to carry the Commander for a while?” Rex offered.</p><p>General Skywalker glanced over at Rex, “Sure, Rex.” He started sliding Ahsoka off his back to hand her over to Rex. As he sat Ahsoka on her feet she started to sit but Anakin held her up. “Not yet Snips, we have to get a little further today.”</p><p>“‘M too tired, Ani.” Ahsoka's eyes were closed and her words were mumbled. “I don't think I can hold on anymore.”</p><p>“That okay Commander, I can carry you in my arms.” Rex kindly assured her. “I’m sure we will be there soon.” He gently slid one arm around her back and one under her legs, lifting her from the ground. Rex chose to believe that Ahsoka meant she couldn't hold onto her Masters back anymore, and not that she couldn't hold onto life. </p><p>Not for the first time on this march Rex was grateful for his helmet to hide his emotions and tears. </p><p>___</p><p>Ahsoka slept the entire night without waking. She was passed from man to man as their arms grew tired of holding the Commander and she was asleep in Anakin's arms when they finally reached Obi-Wan's men. There was a flurry of movement and shouting as the medics of Obi-Wan's troops whisked Ahsoka and any injured troopers away.</p><p>Rex, who was uninjured from the hike but no less exhausted, collapsed against a tree as General Kenobies troops moved around them. To Rex, the world was moving in slow motion. He watched as the medics put Ahsoka on oxygen and a ventilator. They were pushing medicine into an IV in her arm, working quickly. He watched as Anakin almost collapsed into his masters arms, the emotions of the past few days clearly overwhelming the young General. He watched as the rest of his men sat along the edges of the camp and noted that their attention was also on the medics, Ahsoka, and the Generals waiting to be sure everyone was alright. </p><p>Rex sighed and let his head drop back against the tree. They weren't out of the woods yet, but for the first time in three days he could breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please review and keep in mind I am very veeery new to this fandom...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>